1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dynamic behavior test system of a vehicle and, more particularly, to a test system which can precisely and easily test the dynamic behaviors of a vehicle such as rolling and pitching generated in a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a vehicle receives vibration and impact from a road surface, in addition to dynamic behaviors such as rolling and pitching by a side force during cornering and an inertial force during urgent braking.
These behaviors including rolling and pitching influence ride comfort, stability and safety of the vehicle. Accordingly, the dynamic behavior is minimized by a proper mechanical design of the vehicle, thereby improving the ride comfort, stability and safety of the vehicle.
To properly accomplish the mechanical design of the vehicle, the dynamic behavior generated by the side force and front and rear forces of the vehicle during driving should be repeatedly measured to select the optimal mechanical design.
The behavior of the vehicle is caused by the inertia force applied on the center of gravity of the vehicle. However, it is substantially impossible to precisely apply the outer force on the center of the gravity of the vehicle so that it is impossible to precisely measure the dynamic behavior of the vehicle.